


tick t0ck, time is dead

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of short poems muttered by half-insane heroes.</p><hr/><p>part of an au which i will probably never get around to writing<br/>will be updated when inspiration strikes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sollux

blind man walking, v0ices in his head

blind man gives a push and winds up dead


	2. terezi (1)

y0u drank with him, my sister

he t0re away y0ur breath

but keep away, my sister

f0r he will be y0ur death


	3. davesprite

feather boy red and gold

just 13 but feels so old

he lost his friends his sister too

told hes fake cant be true


	4. scourge

8r8king h34ds like breaking glass

theyre way t00 much, a different class

sisters tw0- t0gether, death knells

but sisters apart are dem0ns fr0m hell


	5. rose

black and purple, gold and light

draped in dark, daughter of might

hold a wake, the sleepers rise

used her thorns, uses her eyes


	6. terezi (2)

a milli0n times; in all but 0ne

she's left behind, her rainb0w fun

dead with her friends, her life, her h0me

a seer wh0's blind, left all al0ne


	7. gamzee

d0n't y0u w0rry, we're all mad here

but we ain't that bad; why'd y0u run?

the dark carnival welc0mes ya, br0ther

just c0me 0n in and j0in the fun


	8. calliope

A MuSE THAT SANG A SONG OF GREEN

SHE HID AWAY, WHITE SWIRLS IN SPACE

DIED, THEN LIVED, YET NEVER CAME BACK

SPIRALS GREEN ON HER SMILING FACE


	9. bonus: vriska

1 THOUGHT, SW33PS B4CK, TH4T ONC3 YOU W3R3 GON3

OUR T1M3L1N3 COULD L1V3, 4ND W3'D 4LL MOV3 ON

BUT NOW, H3R3 1 ST4ND

BLU3 CH4LK 1N H4ND

W41T1NG FOR D34TH 4ND PR4Y1NG FOR JOHN


	10. beta

this was the tale  
of a witch and an heir  
one was to breed  
one: rule winds fair

this was the tale  
of a seer and a knight  
ones sword in two  
ones eyes Lit bright


	11. davesprite + jadesprite

broken wings and chartreuse tears

a pair of obsolescence fears

two lost lives, two new wholes

a flash of light and two merged souls

a second chance, another day

and one more life in this game we play


	12. signless

some trolls rise by sin

and some by virtue fall

your kindness did you in

and the empress killed us all


	13. pm/bec noir

cry havoc! and let slip

the dogs of war

one white, one black, they

fight with a roar


	14. john

when the hurlyburly's done

when the battle's lost and won

he stands above a black rose

drained of life from head to toes

light that guides him tells him "heir

kiss her, shell live in blacks lair"

but how can she be so sure

she _has_ played this game before

he leans down and makes it quick

* * *

a seer gets out of bed (t1ck)


End file.
